Pecados capitales
by Cynder94
Summary: Astuto y calculador, completamente racional, Kyôya Ôtori nunca imaginó que, por amor, cometería los siete pecados capitales.


**Pecados capitales.**

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia, _Ouran host club_ es propiedad de Bisco Hatori y no mía.

Astuto y calculador, completamente racional, Kyôya Ôtori nunca imaginó que, por amor, cometería los siete pecados capitales.

**Viñeta.**

Ira.

Eso fue lo que sintió cuando se percató de los sentimientos de los gemelos hacia Haruhi. Eran sus amigos, sí, y él tenía el deber de mostrarse impasible ante ese descubrimiento. Pero eso solo lo hacía más difícil. Una parte de él, una parte que hasta entonces había permanecido oculta, se negaba a aceptar que precisamente ellos, que nunca habían demostrado apego por nada que no perteneciera a su reducido mundo, aceptaran a Haruhi con tanta facilidad.

Ira, eso era lo que le causaban las continuas muestras de afecto de los Hitachiin hacia la chica. Los abrazos, las bromas, las miradas disimuladas.

Por Tamaki, se decía. No obstante, no pudo engañarse a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo. Porque, cuando fue su mejor amigo el que comenzó a interesarse en ella, el sentimiento que afloró en el interior de Kyôya fue muy distinto.

Envidia.

Celoso. Completamente celoso. No podía negarlo. Sentía envidia de las atenciones que Haruhi le prodigaba a Tamaki. De sus sonrisas, de la libertad con la que su amigo se entregaba a las nuevas experiencias que Haruhi les hacía vivir día a día, de la forma en la que ella se preocupaba por él.

Avaricia.

Eso fue lo que pensó la primera vez que, llevado por un impulso irracional, rozó sus labios. Que estaba siendo avaricioso, egoísta. Se sintió tentado de dar un paso atrás, de dejarle vía libre a Tamaki como siempre había hecho. Pero entonces ella le devolvió el beso. Y, mientras estrechaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haruhi, Kyôya decidió que, por una vez, podía permitirse ser codicioso. Completa y enteramente codicioso.

La haría suya. Sin importar el precio.

Gula.

Deseoso. Hambriento. De sus besos. De sus caricias. De ella. Así se sintió aquella noche, aquella primera noche en la que la presentó oficialmente a su familia. Vestida con un precioso vestido negro, el rostro sonrosado por la vergüenza. Y él, completamente fascinado por la elegancia que destilaba su natural sencillez.

Ávido de su calor. Ansioso como no lo había estado antes. Porque fue entonces , al verla sentada en su mesa, siendo consciente de que su familia la aceptaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente egoísta. Podía serlo más. Mucho más.

Quería más. La quería a ella. Para siempre.

Lujuria.

Deseo puro. Eso era lo que ella despertaba en él. Un instinto animal tan intenso que jamás imaginó que pudiera existir algo parecido. Un deseo tan penetrante que nublaba su mente.

La deseaba. La deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, con cada centímetro de su piel.

Pereza.

Exactamente un año después de besarla por primera vez Kyôya pasó, por primera vez en su vida, un día entero en la cama. Y es que no se cansaba de admirarla.

Nunca había visto algo tan bello. Acurrucada en la cama, tan natural como solo ella podía serlo, apenas tapada con la sábana, los labios entreabiertos en una tímida sonrisa.

Nunca había disfrutado de algo parecido.

Soberbia.

El día en que Haruhi le dijo "Sí, quiero" frente al altar, sus ojos llenos de amor clavados en los de él, se sintió superior a cualquier otra persona.

Siempre había permitido que Tamaki destacase, que obtuviera lo que quería. Menos a Haruhi. Ella era lo único en lo que podía decir que había vencido a su mejor amigo. Y daba gracias por que así hubiera sido.

Aunque fuera el tercero de tres hermanos, él se sentía sobresaliente, mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Porque tenía a Haruhi a su lado.

Sin embargo, para ello había tenido que apartarse del camino que su padre había trazado para él. Y era consciente de que, por lo tanto, podía ser castigado por ello. Pero no importaba.

Había cometido siete pecados capitales y ellos lo habían llevado a alcanzar la felicidad.


End file.
